Collage of Song Fics
by KraftySimmer
Summary: A series of different song fics. Each different than the next. First up Lily and Harry, then OC and Remus and then Ron and Hermione and so on...
1. I'll Stand By You

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related and I don't own the song I'll Stand By You by the Pretenders.**

**Summary: One night while sitting in the backyard of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, trying to forget about the death of Sirius, Harry's mother appears to comfort him.**

**

* * *

**

_Title: I'll Stand By You_

_Author: Me_

_

* * *

_

"Harry! Come back!" Harry just kept running out into the backyard of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Ignoring Remus Lupin's attempts to call him back. He tried his best not to cry and cursed himself when they started to fall freely. It was all too much for him. Sure he was glad that he only had to spend three weeks at the Dursley's but spending the rest of his summer holiday going into his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the house that his godfather had lived his childhood in, and hated, was just too much.

He didn't care what anyone had to say. He, Harry James Potter, killed his godfather. He didn't care how many time Lupin told him it was not true, or how many times Hermione told him, how many times Ron told him, how many times Professor Dumbledore told him-he didn't care. Harry was convinced he had killed the one person he looked up to as a father. So maybe he wasn't the one that shot the spell at him that surprised him and had him fall through the curtains on the mysterious veil. It was Bellitrix Lestrange who did but if Harry hadn't gone to the Department of Mysteries that night, Sirius Black-his godfather would still be alive.

He finally stopped running. Bending over, his left hand on his knee the other touching the tree to his right he tried to catch his breath. To his relief he saw a bench next to the tree he was leaning on. He moved to it and sat down. His eyes scrunched up, doing his best to stop his tears.

All of a sudden there was a bright light in front of him. When it dimmed down he was able to see who it was. It was…his mother. There, standing right in front of him was Lily Potter, Harry's mother. She looked like a ghost. She was all white but when she kneeled in front of Harry and put her hands on his cheeks to wipe away his tears she didn't go through him. In fact she looked solid.

"Hello my darling baby boy." Her voice was so beautiful. It held so much love in it that he could see why his father had loved this woman.

"M-mum?" His voice was horse from the run he made and his tears. Lily nodded. Tears fell down his face again.

"Your father and I have been watching you grow up. It pained us to never be able to be with you again. You don't know how much I want to kill my sister and her 'family' for treating my baby the way they did. Oh Harry…you've grown up to fast." She pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back. "You never got the childhood I always promised you before you were born. I swore only death would tear me away from you." She pulled back and took his hands in hers. "Harry, the reason I am here is to help you. Granted I only have about an hour or so here on earth but remember that your father and I are with you all the time. Sirius too."

Harry cringed at the name of his godfather and looked away from his mother. "It's my fault he's dead."

"No, its not." She caught his eye and brought him back to face her. His cheeks were tear stained and his eyes red and blotchy. She opened her mouth and started to sing. It sounded like bells on Christmas.

"_Oh, why you look so sad?_

_Tears are in you eyes_

_Come on and talk to me now_

_Don't, be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through_

'_cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess_

_Could make me love you less_

Harry stood up and walked away from his mother. With his back towards her he gazed up at the moon. _Tomorrows a full moon…_

"_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you"_

She came up behind him, draping her arms around his neck. They fell straight down and she held her hands together across his chest, her chin on top his head.

"_So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you  
When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'cause even if you're wrong"_

Harry turned around to face his mother. There was a smile trying to itch its way onto his lips. _Am I really a lot like my parents after all?_ Lily smiled back, answering his thought.

"_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you"_

Lily grabbed his hands and started to dance with him. She was humming the tune.

"_And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own _

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you

_I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you"_

"What was that song?" Harry asked her.

"Your lullaby song. I sang it to you when James and I were told about that bloody prophecy. I had a feeling that Voldemort would chose you over that Neville boy. Poor Alice and Frank. Such wonderful people…" She sighed. There was another flash of light and as they both turned around Harry could make someone out. When the light dimmed Lily smiled and Harry's jaw dropped.

"S…Si…Sirius?"

"Don't sound too surprised now." He let out a bark like laugh. Harry ran up to him and hugged him. "Oh God do I miss you…" He gave Harry one of his bear hugs. They never would've let go if it hadn't been for someone calling his name.

"Harry? Harry, you alright? We saw two flashes of…" Lupin stopped dead in his tracks, sentence left open in the air. "Padfoot…Lily?" Both of them nodded.

"Hey there Moony."

"Hello Remus. Shouldn't you be inside? Tomorrow's a full moon! You shouldn't be on your feet. Look at how pale you are! You are eating right?" Harry couldn't help but laugh as his mother fused over Remus being on his feet when he was going to transform tomorrow night.

"Knew I was missing something more than just Padfoot and Prongs with me at transformation." He said with a smile.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing Lily, nothing! I've just missed you."

"HEY!" Sirius called over. He was leaning against one of the trees next to the bench.

"Your not forgotten Sirius. Don't worry." Remus called back. Sirius stuck his tongue out at him. Harry chuckled. Just then both Lily and Sirius started to fade.

"Oh…" Lily complained, "Goodbye Remus." She kissed his cheek. She turned to Harry as Sirius said goodbye to Remus. "Bye my baby boy. Remember my song for you. Your father, Sirius and I will always be right next to you. I love you."

"I love you too Mum." Harry hugged her as she disappeared into thin air. Now he was just hugging the air around him

"Bye Prongs Jr." Sirius still had a little more time than Lily but he was fading too. He walked over and ruffled Harry's black untidy hair. "I'll miss you. Remember what I told you third year. Those we love the most never really leave us. You can always find them here." He put his hand over Harry's heart and disappeared too.

Harry stared where Sirius was kneeling just a second ago. Remus sighed, ran his fingers through his hair and said, "Come on Harry. Let's head back inside." Harry nodded in agreement. They both walked back to the house in silence. Each replaying what had happened. Harry smiled, thinking what his mother had sung him. Remus looked at Harry and smiled too. "You want to hear some stories about them?"

"I would love that!" Harry was practically jumping up and down like a 5 year old getting his favorite type of candy from his favorite Candy Shop. Remus laughed and started from the beginning when James first met Lily.

**The End!**

**AN: So, how was that? I love this song and I was going to write it in a story I was planning to do but so many people are using the general plot so…I turned it into a one-shot/song fic. Review plz!**


	2. Where is Your Heart?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter except Ally. She is mine. The song "Where is Your Heart" is by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Summary: Remus and Ally have been going out since fifth year. Ally has noticed that once a month Remus disappears and before and after that he becomes very pale. She decides to confront him on it.**

**

* * *

**

_**Title: Where is Your Heart?**_

_**Author: Me**_

**_

* * *

_**

Remus Lupin, 17, sighed as he got out of bed. It was Saturday and as usual he was the first one up. He rummaged through his clothes in his trunk, not caring that he was making a mess. He would just clean it later.

Remus was also known as Moony. One of the four infamous Marauders of Hogwarts! His three best friends were James Potter (Prongs), Sirius Black (Padfoot) and Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail). James and Sirius were the players of the school. You named a girl most likely they slept with them. Mainly Sirius. Anyone with half a brain knows that James loves a girl named Lily Evans. He asks her out everyday and more than once or twice a day and everyday she declines. The Marauder's were known for their pranks around the whole school, most of them directed at the Slytherins, so when James was named Head Boy the Marauders were stunned.

Remus walked down into the common room, first one there like always. He grabbed his book he left on the table, sat in his favorite armchair by the fireplace and began to read. He didn't know why he was the first one up. When he really thought about it he thought he should be the last one up considering his condition. You see, Remus Lupin isn't like any other guy. He has a secret that only the other Marauders knew. Not even his girlfriend of two years knew about it. At a very young age Remus was bitten by a werewolf.

He pushed the thought to the back of his head and concentrated on his book. It was a muggle book that his mother had given him for his birthday. The title was To Live Again by Laurene McDaniel. It was part of a little series and he enjoyed it. As he was reading his girlfriend Ally came bouncing down the stairs. She looked around until she spotted him. She walked over and sat in his lap.

"How is it that you are always up before anyone on a weekend?" Ally had long brown hair and brown eyes. She wasn't the skinniest girl at Hogwarts but she wasn't fat either. She always held her tan from the summer and all through winter.

"How is it that you are always the second one up on a weekend?" He replied without looking up from his book. She stuck her tongue out at him and sat there for a while in silence.

"Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we take a walk outside for a bit? I fancy a walk."

"Sure. Let me grab my coat from upstairs."

They walked out into the chilly air that usually came at that time in August. The leaves that were on the trees that weren't part of the Forbidden Forest were changing colours and falling to the ground. As they walked you could hear them crunch beneath their feet.

The reason Ally wanted to take a walk was to confront Remus about something. Once a month on the full moon she would awaken to the sound of a howl in the forest. It freaked her out when she started to really notice that on these nights Remus would miss a few days of his classes and that when he returned he had cuts all over and he was deadly pale.

The Marauders always covered for him and she thought nothing of it until one night when she had awoken to the howl and looked out the window. She nearly screamed and fainted. She saw a werewolf running towards the Whomping Willow, followed by a deer and a black dog. She never noticed the little rat following after them.

"Can I ask you something…personal Remus?"

"Depends, how personal is it?" He had a playful smirk on his face.

"Remus…" There was a warning note in her voice.

"Alright. Go ahead."

"Now, please don't get shirty with me but…I've been thinking about you and the strange happenings once a month." She felt his hand tense a little before relaxing again. "This past full moon I awoke to the usual howling. I decided to look out the window and I saw a werewolf followed by some type of deer and a black dog. Then I also put together that around the same time you would disappear and come back with cuts and bruises.

"Remus." She stood in front of him, grabbed his other hand, and looked him in the eye. He saw love and fear in them. "Remus, I love you. I really, really do. Please just answer me this one question. Are you a werewolf?" She reached a hand to his cheek and gently stroked it. He closed his eyes, taking in her touch. What was he to do…tell her or not?

He opened his eyes after much debating, smiled and said, "Of course not. Would I keep something like that from you? No, now come on. I think they are starting to serve breakfast." He turned to leave, her hand in his and started walking. He turned around when she didn't budge.

"Ally…"

"_I don't believe_

_In the smile that you leave_

_When you walk away_

_And say goodbye_

_Well I don't expect_

_The world to move underneath me_

_But for God's sake_

_Could you try?  
I know that you're true to me_

_You're always there_

_You say you care  
I know that you want to be mine"_

Remus dropped her hand and stared at her. The wind started to blow all around them. Her long chocolate brown hair was blowing in it.

"_Where is your heart?_

_'Cause I don't really feel you_

_Where is your heart?_

_What I really want is to believe you_

_Is it so hard_

_To give me what I need?_

_I want your heart to bleed_

_That's all I'm asking for_

_Oh, where is your heart?"_

He looked away, unable to look at her. _My heart? It died when I was a child…_

"_I don't understand_

_Your love is so cold_

_It's always me that's reaching out  
For your hand  
And I've always dreamed  
That love would be effortless  
Like a petal fallin' to the ground  
A dreamer followin' his dream"_

He started to walk away. She reached out for him and took his hand. She pulled him to her, tears in her eyes, begging for the truth. He just shook his head and she kept singing.

"_Where is your heart?_

_'Cause I don't really feel you_

_Where is your heart?  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard_

_To give me what I need?  
I want your heart to bleed_

_And that's all I'm asking for  
Oh, where is your heart?"_

"Please talk to me…" She pleaded.

"You wouldn't like the truth."_  
_  
_"It seems so much is left unsaid  
So much is left unsaid_

_But you can say anything  
Oh, anytime you need_

_Baby, it's just you and me  
Oh yeah"_

"I want the truth. I won't tell anyone."

"That's not what I am worried about."

"What then?"

"Your reaction."

"_I know that you're true to me_

_You're always there_

_You say you care  
I know that you want to be mine"_

"Are you a werewolf then?"

"I told you no."

"Bull shit."

_"Where is your heart?_

_'Cause I don't really feel you_

_Where is your heart?  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard_

_To give me what I need?  
I want your heart to bleed_

_That's all I'm asking for  
Oh yeah"_

"Lupin…look at me. Look at me god damnit!" He faced her. "If you're not going to be honest I'm leaving. Personally, I think werewolves are interesting." He just remained silent, thinking it over in his head.

"_Where is your heart?  
'Cause I don't really feel you_

_Where is your heart?  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard_

_To give me what I need?  
I want your heart to bleed_

_And that's all I'm asking for  
Where is your heart?  
Where is your heart?  
Where is your heart?  
Where is your heart?"_

"Well?"

"Yes, I am a werewolf."

"See, was that so hard?"

"Yes it was actually." She just laughed and kissed him.

"C'mon. I'm getting hungry. Let's go eat before others get suspicious." They both walked back into Hogwarts, hand in hand with huge smiles on their faces. Remus thought he had found a woman who had accepted him for who he really was. Sadly enough, Ally Mandel died in battle during the war. At her funeral, Remus requested that the song she sang in their 7th year be played. She passed away at the age of 21.

**AN: How was it? I know it is a lot darker than the first chapter but I had been writing a different story, which has now been disposed of, and I was going to have this song in it, played along similar lines. Since I got rid of the story it was going to be in, I added here. Song is called _Where is Your Heart? by: Kelly Clarkson_. Review please!**


	3. Beautiful Soul

**Disclaimer: The day I own Harry Potter is the day I win a million bucks for no reason! Wait a sec, doorbell… (LOL! GET IT? That guy that hands out big bucks door to door…forgot his name…NEVERMIND!) I dont own Beautiful Soul either. That belongs to Jesse McCartney! (HOTTIE!)**

**Summary: Ron is at the Burrow in his room thought about Hermione and his feelings. He decides to write a song about it. Hermione over hears. (Written in first person)**

* * *

_So…do I love Hermione?_ I asked myself. I had been thinking about it all summer. She is coming over today. I don't know if I am ready. _**Pull yourself together man!**_ Said the voice in my head I was familiar with now. **_This is Hermione we are thinking about! She is you best friend! Nothing more, nothing less._**

_Now, now. Be rational. Think it through. You have feelings for her. Think fourth year. Victor Krum. You know you were jealous. You have feelings._

_**But he doesn't LOVE her!**_

_I didn't say love now did I? No, I said feelings._

**_Shut up you!_** The two voices continued to argue in my head. It was quite amusing to listen to them argue back and forth.

I finally got off my bed. I walked over to my desk and grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill and an ink bottle. I sat cross-legged on my bed and began to write down my feeling.

But where to start?

I finally decided to write a song to express myself. Hermione always said that writing things down always helped you feel better.

_See? You do have feelings for Hermione!_

"Shut up you!" I muttered.

………_fine!_

I started to ponder what to write. I got up from my bed, set my things down on the dresser and started humming a tune and singing random words.

I'm not a bad singer, I just can't sing in front of others.

"_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul _

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me"

I liked it so far. It had a nice flow to it and it worked with the tune.

Just then there was a noise outside my door "Who's there?" I asked.

No answer. I shrugged it off knowing Fred and George weren't home.

"_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul _

Your beautiful soul, yeah"

I was really getting into it now.

"_You might need time to think it over  
But im just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c'mon lets try _

Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah"

I looked at the parchment. A bit messy but still readable. To make sure that it worked I sang/hummed the song I just made. I wrote the title at the top. It was called _Beautiful Soul_

As I was writing the final copy there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I quickly hid the papers. To my surprise Hermione walked in. She was smiling though I could see tear marks. "Hey Hermione. When did you get here?"

"I heard it."

"Heard what?" I was nervous.

"Your song." I gulped. "It was beautiful. Who is it written to?"

_Bloody Hell! What do I tell her?_ "I…umm…I…wrote it for you…actually." I could feel my ears go red with embarrassment. I was staring at the floor. I couldn't bear to look at her.

"Do you mean that?" Her voice was so low you could barley hear it.

"Yes, I do." I said with more confidence than I thought I had.

I hadn't noticed, still looking at the floor, that Hermione had walked up to me until she touched my arm. She had tears in her lovely brown wyes. A smile on her beautiful face. I stared at her for a second when she said, "I love you too Ronald."

She pulled me into a passionate kiss, her arms around my neck, my arms around her waist. She tasted like…spring (**AN: Yeah, yeah. Corny, I know but…I DON'T KNOW WHAT JK WOULD HAVE HERMIONE TASTE LIKE! I'm done.)** I felt my tongue run along her bottom lip. I felt her shiver under it.

It seemed like eternity lasted for a second when Mum called up the stairs for lunch and remind us that Harry was coming tomorrow.

We pulled apart, smiled at each other and headed downstairs hand in hand. When we walked into the kitchen everyone exploded in applause and cheers.

_What the…_

**AN: Wow, this has to be my shortest story yet! Review please!**


	4. Not Too Far From Here

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or the song "Not Too Far From Here" by Michael Crawford**

**Summary: Set in Harry's 6th Year. Harry is still at the Dursley's and it is the night before they, Remus Tonks Moody and Charlie, goes and brings him back to Headquarters. Remus is still hurting over Sirius' death but he knows that Harry is hurting more. Before he goes to bed he prays, to someone, that he can have the strength to help Harry and himself. (Song has had some modifications to fit with the story better)**

**AN: This is really sad you guys. I cried writing it. Remember this: The day Sirius Black truly dies is when his star is no longer visible in the night sky.**

* * *

**_Title: Not Too Far From Here_**

_**Author: Me**_

* * *

Remus Lupin was hurting. He was hurting so much. He didn't understand how he could keep himself alive. He had just lost his other best friend, Sirius Black, at the hands of a Death Eater. The whole wizarding world is at war. Lord Voldemort is back and he wants Harry. Lord Voldemort had lured Harry to the Department of Mysteries by tricking him in one of his dreams that He, Voldemort, was torturing Sirius, his godfather. Harry of course went to save him and found out it was a trap. His friends that came with him got hurt and so did some Order members that came to save Harry.

Sirius Black was one of those hurt Order members. He had escaped the wizarding prison, Azkaban only two years previous. He was convicted of the death of Peter Pettigrew, 12 muggles and James and Lily Potter (Harry's parents). He was sent to Azkaban without a trial; that trial would've proven his innocence but everyone thought he was guilty because his family was a big supporter of Voldemort. He had been on the run ever since (Of course he only ran after Harry knew the whole story that it was Peter Pettigrew who betrayed his parents not him). Back in the Department of Mysteries Sirius battled his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. She hit him in the chest and he fell through the veil. No one ever comes back from the veil…Sirius was gone. He had died and innocent convicted murderer. Harry of course blamed himself for it no matter what anyone said.

Remus sighed and changed for bed. He, Tonks, Moody and Charlie Weasley were going to Number 4 Privet Drive to get Harry. Remus knew that it would take time for them to convince him to come with them. Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix was located at 12 Grimmauld Place. This was Sirius' home growing up. Harry would refuse to come and stay at the place where his godfather had hurt so much that when he was 16 he ran away and stayed at James Potter's house till the end of their 7th year at Hogwarts.

Remus was now standing at the side of his bed. He was staying at 12 Grimmauld Place because…well…someone needed to watch it. He surprised himself when he fell to the floor, on his knees, head in his arms and he cried. It was the first time he had cried since Sirius' death and it has been about 3 months. He just assumed that since he was able to get over James and Lily's death without too much tear shed was why he didn't cry for Sirius. Now he realized that as he cried that he hadn't cried enough over James and Lily that he never did get over their death. He now cried for the three of them.

His thoughts drifted to Harry. He began to think of how he was copping with it all. He never knew his parents. He knew Sirius though, and he blamed himself. He most likely forbade himself from crying over him because it was 'my fault Sirius was gone!' Remus shook his head. Harry never liked to admit that he was wrong and that nothing was his fault.

Remus got up and went over to his window and sat on the seat he placed near it. It was a clear crystal night. The moon shone brightly (he had half a month to go until the next full moon) and the stars really shone. As he scanned the stars his eyes laid upon a certain star that reminded him of his school days. His eyes landed upon the star called Sirius also known as the Dog Star. Sirius, after learning about it in Astronomy, had boasted that he had a star named after him. No matter how many times he told him that they star had had its name well before any of them were born, Sirius never listened.

As he watched the star he noticed that the stars brightness greatly equalled the love Sirius had for his friends. Sirius was a great guy. He would've died for any of his friends, even if he was sure that they wouldn't do the same for him. He had great loyalty to them.

Once again Remus thought of Harry and the trouble he was sure that he and the others would face over getting him to come to Grimmauld Place. He looked back at the star and asked for courage from Sirius, James and Lily. God too, if there was one.

"Harry is down to his last dime; Harry is running out of time - Not too far from here.  
Harry's got nowhere else to go, Harry needs a little hope - Not too far from here.

And he may not understand, But I'm praying just the same  
That you'll use me guys to wipe away the tears - 'Cause Harry is crying, Not too far from here.

Harry is troubled and confused; Harry's got nothing left to lose - Not too far from here.  
Harry's forgotten how to trust, and Harry is dying for love - Not too far from here.

It may be a stranger face, but I'm praying for your grace  
To move in me and take away the fear - 'Cause Harry is hurting, Not too far from here.

Help me guys, not to turn away from pain - Help me not to rest while those around me weep.  
Give me your strength and compassion - When Harry finds the road of life too steep.

Harry is troubled and confused; Harry's got nothing left to lose - Not too far from here.  
Harry's forgotten how to trust, and Harry is dying for love - Not too far from here.

Now I'm letting down my guard and I'm opening my heart - Help me speak your love to Harry's needful ear,  
Harry is waiting, not too far from here Harry is waiting, not too far from here."

Remus stayed up a little bit longer, staring at the star. Hoping his friends could hear him. He finally went to bed around 2 am. Remus woke up the next morning bright and early like usual. He dressed and went downstairs for a quick breakfast before the four of them went out to get Harry. They had decided to take the Knight Bus since they couldn't fly in broad daylight or make a portkey without the Ministry catching on.

After breakfast the four of them apperated to a spot about a block away from Harry's Aunt and Uncle's house. They walked there talking amongst themselves, or at least Tonks and Charlie were. Tonks was very interested to hear about Charlie's line of work. Remus kept to himself trying his best to look like nothing was eating at him at all even though he knew it was futile since he could feel Moody's magical revolving eye on him.

They reached the house and Remus rang the doorbell. Harry's aunt, Aunt Petunia, answered the door.

"Hello Petunia. We are here for Harry." Petunia looked absolutely revolted that they were standing there. She looked behind them to see if any neighbour's were watching from behind their curtains. When she saw no one she called up the stairs for Harry.

Remus had stepped inside, the other's keeping watch. Harry came down the stairs and upon seeing Remus he ran to him and held him tight. Remus returned the hug and rubbed Harry's back. His breathing was shallow and Remus could feel his shoulder get soaked. Harry was crying.

"It's okay Harry. It's okay. Everything will be…" He was about to say that everything would be alright and that nothing would happen and that no one would die that was close to him and that he would defeat Voldemort. He might but no one was sure.

Harry pulled back and stared at Lupin with a smile on his face. "Mum, Dad and Sirius came and talked to me last night." Remus raised an eyebrow, "They told me that it was alright to cry and that I should treasure the people that love me that are still here." Remus smiled back. Maybe they had heard his prayer.

Harry's smile widened even more. "They also told me that a lonely werewolf said a pray for me. He asked for help so he could be strong for me. They didn't tell me the werewolf's name though. I just want to say Thank you Lupin. You're the best."

"You're welcome Harry." The two men hugged again for a brief moment before Harry went upstairs to get his things. As Remus waited, leaning against a windowsill, he smiled up at the sky and muttered, "Thank you."


	5. Uptown Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter or "Uptown Girl" by Billy Joel. Everything that is in ( )'s during the song is what the boys sing in the background.**

**Summary: James Potter is at it again. He is still trying to get Lily to go out with him. She still ignores him so he comes up with a plan. A Talent Show is coming up and the Marauder decide to help him out, the boys play and James sings, maybe that will get her attention.**

_**Title: Uptown Girl**_

_**Author: Me!**_

"Prongs! Shut up already!" Sirius Black shouted to his best mate. Sirius Black is 16, known as Padfoot by his friends who are called The Marauders, and is one of the biggest players of his time.

His best mate is James Potter. He is also 16, known as Prongs and is up there with Sirius as a player. James, you could say is the one who comes up with the pranks and plans that The Marauders play around their school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ever since first year at Hogwarts, James has been trying to get the girl of his dreams to go out with him. She had long red hair and brilliant emerald green eyes. Her name was Lily Evans. "You're just jealous Padfoot."

"And you are loony. She is never going to go out with you Prongs. She hates your guts. And if you start talking about her again I will make sure you will never talk for the rest of your life."

"But she is just so beautiful…"

"_Silencio_. I warned you."

James glared at Sirius as he smirked. Just then the door to their dorm opened and Remus Lupin, also known as Moony, walked in. Remus was the smart one in the bunch. He knew just about every curse, spell, jinx, charm and anything else you could think of. He had sandy blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. He normally kept to himself, a book always in hand and only his friends knew his secret. Once a month, Remus would turn into a werewolf. See? There was some thought behind his name, I wonder about the others… "Should I ask why James is glaring at you Padfoot?"

"You can ask."

"Why is James glaring at you Padfoot?"

"Because he wouldn't shut up about Evans so I silenced him." He said with a smirk.

Remus rolled his eyes. He went and sat down on his bed and started to read a book. Soon it became too quiet, even for Remus' liking. "You know, I think I prefer it if James went on with his ranting about Lily. It's too quiet." James instantly jumped off his bed and started pleading and making signs as to say yes to the idea. Sirius thought for a moment and was about to answer when Peter Pettigrew walked in the room.

Peter was the fourth Marauder that the others stood up for. The only thing Peter was good at was Herbology. He was also on the chubby side and loved to eat. He would eat anything that was put in front of him. Trust me, The Marauders have made him eat some crazy things as dares to see if they could find something he wouldn't eat. Unlike the other three, Peter (also known as Wormtail) didn't catch the ladies eye. Most of the time they didn't even know that there was a fourth Marauder, they all just thought that he followed the other three around. It wasn't really his fault though…he was just a shy quiet boy; sometimes The Marauders forgot he was there. "Why is James making hand motions?"

"Because Padfoot silenced him."

"Oh."

The next morning, James still couldn't speak, so he repeatedly smacked Sirius over the head until he took the spell off. While they were all down in the Great Hall for breakfast, Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, made an announcement. "Before you all leave to begin your daily learning I would like to announce that within the next week we will hold a Talent Show. You can have as many people as you want in the same act but not greater than 5 people. Otherwise the same rules for any talent show apply."

The Great Hall started buzzing about what they would do. Students ran to some of their other friends sitting at a different part of the table to ask if they would do something together. "We should do something!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Oh! We could put on a performance. Make up a band!"

"How are you going to make up a band within a week Padfoot?"

"Surely there is a spell we can use to make it sound like we can play. Your smart, can't you find something Moony?"

"Why can't you do your own research?"

"Because Madam Prince banded me from the library and besides, everyone knows that you're her favourite."

"Fine, I'll try to see what I can find. What song will we play then? Who will sing?"

"I don't know. What do you think Prongs?"

"Huh?"

"Where you not paying attention to what we were talking about?"

"I was thinking up an idea."

"Do tell."

"I could sing a song and dedicate it to Lily…secretly though!" James added upon seeing his friends' faces.

"What song?"

"Not sure, maybe a muggle song that she knows. Remus old buddy old pal!"

"No."

"I didn't even ask you anything!"

"No."

"But you're the one Lily talks to!

"No."

"Didn't your father give you some muggle things with songs on them?" Remus nodded, "Well, can you ask her what kind of songs she likes so you can ask your dad to get you them? Ask her when you're out on your prefect rounds. Please?"

"I will only do it if it will get you off my back."

"Yes! You rock Moony."

By the end of the week The Marauders had all they needed. James had picked out the perfect song from the list Remus gave him, listened to the song on Remus' CD Player that Dumbledore had let him have and made it so it would work at Hogwarts (Lily happened to have the song on one of her CD's with her) and they had transfigured some non needed things into the instruments needed.

Remus had found a charm that would make it sound like anyone could play as long as they could think the beat and how the song went. They had practiced in empty classrooms whenever possible. When Dumbledore announced that on Friday would be the Talent Show, The Marauder's were ready.

Friday came so fast James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had to make sure that it was real. On that day all classes were cancelled so the students could make sure everything was in order for tonight.

"You all ready?" James asked while behind stage. They were the 4th act.

"Yeah, I think so. You okay there Wormtail?"

"Y-yes."

"Here, drink this." Remus handed him a glass of water.

"Thanks. What is in here anyway?"

"Just a potion to ease your nerves."

Soon the second act was over. Professor McGonagall walked back out and announced the next group. Lily and her friends walked up behind The Marauders. They were the 6th act. "What on earth are you going to do out there Potter?"

"Perform a song my Lily flower."

"What song is that?" Her friend Ally asked.

"At the moment we are unable to divulge that information."

"Why not?" Lily's other friend Lindsay asked.

"Ask Lily when we are done. She'll get it once we start."

"What are you playing at Potter?"

"You'll see."

"The next group that will perform tonight are The Marauders." McGonagall spoke. The fours boys walked out to a load of cheering. James walked up to the centre microphone as Remus, Sirius and Peter set up their instruments. When they all looked at James, their signal that they were ready, James turned around and spoke, "This song is dedicated to a special person of mine. I hope she likes it." The others started playing and James started to sing.

"_Uptown girl  
She's been living  
In her uptown world  
I bet she never  
Had a back street guy  
I bet her mama  
Never told her why  
I'm gonna try  
For an uptown girl  
(Uptown girl)  
She's been living  
In her white bread world  
(White bread world)  
As long as anyone  
With hot blood (hot blood can)  
Can and now she's looking  
For a downtown man  
(Downtown man)  
That's what I am_

_And when she knows what  
She wants from her time  
(From her time, yeah)  
and when she wakes up  
and makes up her mind_

_She'll (She'll)  
See I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with  
An uptown girl  
(Uptown girl)  
You know I've seen  
Her in her uptown world  
(Uptown world)  
She's getting tired  
Of her high class toys  
(High class toys)  
And all her presents  
From her uptown boys  
(Uptown boys)  
She's got a choice_

_Uptown girl  
You know I can't afford  
To buy her pearls  
But maybe someday  
When my ship comes in (in)  
She'll understand what  
Kind of guy I've been (I've been)  
And then I'll win_

_And when she's walking  
She's looking so fine  
And when she's talking  
She'll say that  
She's mine_

_She'll (She'll)  
Say I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
She's been living in  
Her white bread world  
As long as anyone  
With hot blood can  
And now she's looking  
For a downtown man  
That's what I am_

_Uptown girl  
(Uptown girl)  
She's my uptown girl  
(Uptown girl)   
You know I'm in love  
with an uptown girl  
(Uptown girl)_

_My uptown girl  
(Uptown girl)  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
(Uptown girl)  
She's my uptown girl_

_Don't you know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl?  
(Uptown girl)_

_  
My uptown girl  
(Uptown girl)  
Don't you know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl?  
(Uptown girl)  
She's my uptown girl  
Don't you know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl?  
(Uptown girl)"_

The boys finished and everyone applauded. James looked behind him and smiled at his friends. He then looked over towards the backstage to see if he could find Lily. When he spotted her he had to smile. She stood there in total shock, her hand over her mouth, the other over her chest. He turned around for a quick minute, bowed and walked backstage with the others.

"So…um…did you like it Lily?"

"You did that for me?" she said after a brief pause.

"Yeah. I had Remus get a bunch of songs you liked since I knew you wouldn't have given them to me and I picked out one that seemed best to me at least…"

"Yeah, and then you worked our arses off!" Sirius shouted over.

"Well, James…I have to admit that that was very sweet of you."

"So, will you go out with me?"

"No, but there is hope." Then Lily and her friends walked out on stage and began their song.

"There's hope…there's hope…THERE'S HOPE! YES!" James punched his fist into the air.

Behind him Sirius whispered something to Remus, "He's hopeless."


	6. Like A Prayer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Remus or Hermione - JK Rowling, I do not own the song Like a Prayer by Madonna and I do not own the situation which belongs to Darkwing731, story "Still So Close To You". Very good story. GO READ IT! I COMMAND YOU!**

_I love him_. Hermione Granger thought to herself as she layed in her dorm room. At the moment she was alone, everyone else was down in the Great Hall having dinner. She had told Lily that she hadn't felt hungry but now she regretted it since her stomach had grumbled for food but she needed time to think; she needed time to sort her thoughts out about Remus John Lupin.

She knew it was wrong. She couldn't love him, he was her Professor for Merlin's sake, but there was that little voice that always said, _Not in this time he isn't_. The battle had been going on for hours, days even weeks and everthing that was happening around her was not helping. As she had layed there, she had actually _considered_ what Lucius Malfoy was telling her. She had actually _considered_ to going out with him, to sleep with him, just to get back at Remus. But for what? She hadn't made him go out with that Rose girl. Hadn't she told him before that she had felt nothing when he took her Hogsmeade just so she wouldn't get tangled up in a relationship with her future Professor?

She let out a sad sigh, realizing that no matter what her brains and logic told her, she loved Remus, she didn't care anymore. She just didn't care. She got off from on top of her bed and sat on the bench below the window and stared at the waxing quater moon. When was he going to tell her? When was he going to trust her? Hermione smiled as she took her eyes off the moon and down to the grounds below. Trust. How could someone trust someone else when they were lying about who they were?

_"Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone._

_I hear you call my name and it feels like_

_Home."_

Hermione started to sing a song that she knew from home, her own time. She quickly banished the thought of her own time. Remembering Harry and Ron was just too painful still. Sweet Merlin did she miss them both. I silent tear fell down her cheek.

_"When you call my name, it's like a little_

_Prayer. I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you_

_there. In the midnight hour, I can feel your_

_Power. Just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there._

_"I hear your voice, its like an angel sighing._

_I have no choice, I hear your voice, feels like_

_Flying. I close my eyes, oh God, I think I'm_

_Falling, out of the sky. I close my eyes, Heaven_

_Help me."_

She closed her eyes. She tried to picture Ron, Harry, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, anyone back home just to prove that she didn't love Remus. All she saw was Remus' sandy hair and amber eyes. She sighed.

_"When you call my name, it's like a little_

_Prayer. I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you_

_there. In the midnight hour, I can feel your_

_Power. Just like a prayer, you know I'll take_

_You there._

_"Like a child, you whisper softly to me. You're_

_In control, just like a child, no I'm dancing._

_It's like a dream, no end and no beginning_

_You're here with me, it's like a dream. Let_

_The choir sing."_

All she could see was Remus whispering "Happy Christmas, Jane," as he gave her the silver necklace that she always wore. She took a hold of the necklace, the dimond shaped teardrop with a ruby in the middle, outlined in a thin gold lining.

_"When you call my name, it's like a little_

_Prayer. I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you_

_there. In the midnight hour, I can feel your_

_Power. Just like a prayer, you know I'll take_

_You there._

_"When you call my name, it's like a little_

_Prayer. I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you_

_there. In the midnight hour, I can feel your_

_Power. Just like a prayer, you know I'll take_

_You there._

_"Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone._

_I hear you call my name and it feels like_

_Home._

_"Just like a prayer, your voice can take me_

_There. Just like a muse to me, you are a_

_Mystery. Just like a dream, you are not what_

_You seem. Just like a prayer, no choice,_

_Your voice can take me there."_

She laughed. Is anyone what they seem anymore? Surely not. Not even back home were people as they seem. Remus was a werewolf, Sirius was a conicted innocent murderer, Pettigrew was a tratior, Harry wanted to be normal, Ron was braver than he looked, Ginny was fierce, Mrs. Weasley was stubborn, Mr. Weasley was calm and she...Hermione Jane Granger was scared and she was lying.

_"Just like a prayer, I'll take you there. It's_

_Like a dream to me. Just like a prayer, I'll_

_Take you there. It's like a dream to me. Just_

_Like a prayer, I'll take you there. It's like_

_A dream to me. Just like a prayer, I'll take_

_You there. It's like a dream to me._

_"Just like a prayer, your voice can take me_

_There. Just like a muse to me, you are a_

_Mystery. Just like a dream, you are not what_

_You seem. Just like a prayer, no choice,_

_Your voice can take me there._

_"Just like a prayer, I'll take you there. It's_

_Like a dream to me. Just like a prayer, I'll_

_Take you there. It's like a dream to me. Just_

_Like a prayer, I'll take you there. It's like_

_A dream to me. Just like a prayer, I'll take_

_You there. It's like a dream to me."_

Hermione sighed. She knew she needed to get back to her own time. She knew that she should not love Remus. She knew she should love Ron...but she didn't; not anymore at least. All she saw was Remus when she closed her eyes, no matter how many times she thought of home.

As she looked out the window she saw a stag, a dog and a werewolf run into the trees. She smiled, she loved Remus John Lupin and nothing was going to change that.


End file.
